The Whisperer ON HOLD!
by Dark-FallenAngel4
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her father, little does she know she has a goddess watching over her. And when she goes to La Push to meet an old friend, she just may find love with a werewolf. The imprintee/imprinter
1. Chapter 1

**The Whisperer**

**I do not own Twilight =(**

**description:**

**Bella's ability- **is a werewolf and she's known all about it all at the age of 17. She is the most gifted and skilled in fighting; she is most deadly during fights. Her powers are to control the elements (spirit-most highly gifted in, fire, water, earth, and air), better sense of smell, sight, hearing, speed, and graceful movements, she can turn invisible and back to visible, she has a physical and mental shield to protect around herself and other people at any time, and is able to read minds. **(Elders/ vampires/ other werewolves call her Mother Wolf or in Latin called ****Matris Lupus)**

**Her beauty**-is the most incredible, she has dark mahogany hair with blood red highlights in it that are natural, striking chocolate brown eyes that change color once she is a werewolf to a shocking ice blue, she has extremely white skin that is nearly glassy but a creamy color, she is extremely curvy but all in the right places, plump kissable lips, around 6"2in tall, and gorgeous long, endless legs.

**How Bella knows about all of this-**Bella follows the goddess Artemis in her dreams. Artemis, she is Apollo's twin sister and was born from Leto and Zeus. Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, the moon and virginity. She is often seen with bears or stag. This virgin goddess sometimes even helped women with childbirth. And every special deed that is very important like war/battle, or heading in the right direction like meeting her lover/imprint, she will gain another tattoo somewhere along her body that suddenly appears on there own, is a gift from the goddess Artemis.

**What Bella looks like as a werewolf-**When Bella is a werewolf, she is pure white but with the tattoos the goddess has given her, that are black grape vines circling around her body.

* * *

**Chapter one**

"Mom, we've been through this, I'm going to Forks to live with Charlie, and you stay with Phil and travel with him, I'll be fine, I promise to call and Email you daily, it will be like you won't even know I'm gone" I exclaimed to Renée.

"But you will be gone" my mother cried, gripping onto Phil for support.

"I know and I'm sorry 'bout that, but I want to go live with him, he is my father anyway, don't I get to spend some of my life with him. And besides, you two can always come and visit and stay for a few weeks." I tried to convince her. She finally gave in. She sniffled and hiccuped, but nodded her head in reply, but before I got the chance to turn around, she ran over to me, and hugged me to death, whispering to keep good on her promise, and that she loves me.

We were at the airport, when suddenly my flight was being called to board the plane on the intercom. Renée's grip on me suddenly tightened but slowly she loosened her hold on me till her arms were completely removed from around me, and let me board the plane, grabbing my two suitcases along the way, which were surprisingly light now.

After a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a smaller plane up to Port Angeles, I waited for my father, Charlie, to come and pick me up. I will have to spend an hour in a car, with Charlie. Ugh. Something I'm not really happy about, but I'll live with it, but at least he doesn't hover like Renée does.

Five minutes after I boarded off the plane I spotted Charlie, standing tall and looking frantically around. (Probably looking around for me) When he saw me he visibly relaxed to his cool manner I was used too.

"**Bella" **Charlie shouted and started running towards me. I, of course, ran to meet him so we met half way. "**Daddy**, I missed you so much" I told him, while he pulled me into a grip tight hug.

"I missed you too Bells, Come on lets go get your luggage" he said to me while pulling me with him to the luggage claim.

We put every thing in the cruiser and Charlie drove us home. Charlie is the Police Chief of Forks, and very respected Elder of La Push, so he is very rich but not too rich like the people with millions of dollars. He is in his mid forties and pretty tall, 6"6in/6" has the same brown eyes as me, and soft curly brown hair, but now filled with patches of gray hair striking through and muscular in the shoulders, arms and legs.

"Bella wake up honey we're home" some one said while shaking me. Huh. What's goin' on, who's shaking me. "Bells wake up" "mmmm" I just replied in response. Ugh I must have fallen asleep on the way home, I didn't even know I fell asleep. What time was it? "Bells" he said again. "I'm up, I'm up" I groggily got out of the car and started walking to the house when I realized the size of the house. It was gigantic. My eyes just kept gettin bigger and bigger as I looked at every detail of the house; it was white three story house with light blue shutters around all the windows, and a big mahogany door. There are at least thirty windows in this place and that just on the outside. There was a porch that wrapped around the house on the first level, and two balconies on the second level and one on the third level in the back of the house.

I walked up the stone path, up the stairs to the door. Once I opened the door and through the threshold, I was in shock, literally.

"Wow" was all I could say.

This place is amazing!

In front of me but above me was one of the biggest chandeliers I have ever seen (not the kind on television where their bulky but elegant). Next to me stood an archway that looked to be the dinning room, where a big designer dinning table stood, it to was mahogany. The paint on the walls was the color of sapphire. I kept goin down the hallway and was led to the living room there was a black leather couch, love-seat, and two recliners, three coal black in tables and one coffee table and one Big Flat screen T.V. the size of me at arms length. I was again in shock of this, but what surprised me more was that there were pictures of me, dad, and mom together in some but most was me when I was little, to when I was fourteen or fifteen. I look at dad since he was the one giving me the tour but was being extremely quiet, so I decided to break the silence.

"hey dad, you still have these? I thought mom took most of these with her?"

"hmmm, oh, yeah, I had copies that your mother didn't now about had hidden, but the others I had when you came over on spring break or in the summer." Was his reply. Well there goes that conversation.

"Oh"

"Hey dad, I'm tired so I'm goin to bed, do ya mind showin me my room?" I asked yawning a bit. Dad nodded his head and started walking down another hallway. I'm goin to get lost in this place. I thought. I saw more pictures but was too tired to look at them. I'll explore this place out tomorrow. I told myself.

Char-dad, I need to get used to living with him. I thought to myself, stopped at a bedroom door.

"This'll be your room honey, goodnight." Dad told me, kissing me on the forehead and left.

I walked in the room and saw a massive bed and covers, and all I thought was sleep, so I kicked my shoes off and crawled in bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Twilight =(**

**Chapter 2**

_I was walking through the woods, just looking for nothing in particular, when mist started forming on the forest floor. I started to panic because every time you see mist, it's as if something will jump out and scare you or come and kill you, it is what you most think of will happen to you. The mist kept getting smokier and smokier wherever I walk so I started running; huh I must be going in circles, because every thing looked the same._

_In the corner of my eye, I saw a glimmer of gold and more mist forming around a figure. I turned to get a better look at the figure; just to realize the figure was turning into a beautiful woman. She looked beyond beautiful, she was gorgeous. She had a striking figure, but what shocked me most was her eyes; icy blue._

"_Hello Isabella, I am sorry for this unexpected drop in. I hope you don't mind?" she replied._

"_Oh.....uh call me Bella....who are you, and where am I, and more importantly what do you want?" I replied shakily._

"_Oh Bella, do forgive me, I am __Artemis goddess of the hunt, the moon and virginity, and you are in a forest as you can see but its not the real thing this is just one of your dreams. You can choose any dream you feel comfortable with like your room, or in Phoenix with your mother. And what I want is nothing. But I need your help. Do you want to help me?" she said._

_I have to think about this. I mean come on I just met her and she's asking me to help her? Oh what am I going to say?_

"_Ummm I'm going to have to think about it, Idontmeannobut-" I was cut off._

"_No no its ok I'll just wait till your ready, if that's ok?"_

"_Sure" I said enthusiastically._

_She just smiles a sweet smile, and nods her head._

"_Goodbye Bella"_

And with that I woke up. What a weird dream, I thought but I didn't think it was real until I saw a slight glowing glimmer around my body. So it was real.

I slowly got out of bed, thinking about the dream, but the main reason was because I must have slept longer then I was used too. Ugh.

I saw my two suitcases in the corner of my room, so I made my way over to them. I pulled out my favorite black tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and my silver stilettos. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to one of the doors that I think led to the bathroom. Yup I was right.

Wow this place is humongous. There was an ashy marble steam room, glass door shower, ashy marble toilet, and a Jacuzzi, the sink was a steel bowl, the mirror wrapped almost half of the wall around the sink. The counters were an ashy marble, with mahogany cabinets. The floor was also marble; but this time the difference was that it was white with diamond shape black ones weaving through them.

Turning the shower on warm, I undressed from yesterday's cloths and hopped in the shower. Ahhh…..sooo warm. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioner, soaped up my body then rinsed off. I stayed in the shower just relaxing till the water ran cold. Hopping out of the shower I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel. Dried off, I put my cloths on, brushed my teeth, and combed through my hair leaving it down to its natural curls.

Leaving the museum (what I called the bathroom after getting lost, I finally found the door haha.) I headed back into my bedroom

My room was simple but elegant. Huh I'm surprised I haven't noticed it earlier. Well there was a queen size bed on a table, the covers were a dark purple. The walls were a blood red color; the two nightstands on either side of my bed, chest of drawers and dresser were a dark wood color. On the left side of the room was a door, but on the right side were two doors, one of them I just came out of; hmmm which door? I started walking over to the right side doors taking the right one, opening I saw a walk in closet. Nope, wrong door. Huffing, I walked over to the other side of the room, again opening the door, I saw a hallway. Yes, I found it. Huh, I must have the last room in the hallway. Walking at the other end of the hallway, I met some stairs. Where did these come from? Must not have not noticed coming up here last night.

Going down the stairs, I was met to the living room and next to that was the dinning room. Goin' through another archway, I met my dream kitchen. Since Renée couldn't cook all that well, I took that place as chef.

This kitchen has every thing a chef would ever want in there home. Steel counters, island table, sinks, stove, microwave, refrigerator. The only thing that was not steel was the floor and cabinets; were wood.

Grabbing a fruit I walked out, heading to the front door.

Seeing the chandelier again still amazes me. Walking out the front door, I realized I don't even have a car. O-well, I thought.

Walking down the darkening sidewalk, I headed for Jake's place.

Biting and chewing on the apple i brought, I thought about what I could do to Jake.

Act as if I'm meeting the neighbor next door.

Represent myself as a sales person.

Knock on the door and say 'Hey Jake, it's me, Bella, remember the girl that's Charlie's kid? yeah that's me. So how ya been?'

I think I'll go with the latter.

Walking up the porch steps, I knocked on the door. I herd footsteps walking up to the door, waiting for the person on the opposite side of the door to open. I did not expect this to happen when he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm trying to make my stories longer**

**I do not own twilight =(**

**Chapter 3**

Opening up the door to Jakes house was different, but not that different, the house was the same and I felt so at peace here like I belonged, but the people inside were totally different!!

This person in front of me was not the Jake I remember in my childhood. He was BIG, no lie, god what have they been feeding him? He was really tall, but I was about a head under him. He had muscles. Damn was he taking steroids, cause I didn't know a boy could get that big. Well he's not a boy anymore, he's a man.

"Jake?!" I whispered shocked.

"Bella!?!" he said after his shock, but I was still in mine so all I could do was nod my head in conformation. He reached down and picked me up, spinning me around, while hugging me like crazy.

"Jake…..can't……..breathe" I gasped out.

"BELLA, god you're here!! When did you get here?! Oh sorry. You ok?" he gasped out in one breath.

"Breathe Jake, breathe. Haha, yes Jake I'm here. I got here yesterday afternoon. And its ok, just don't do it again. I thought I was going to die. Haha. I'm just kidding, you don't have to go all serious on me Jake, it was a joke."

His face turned all serious all of a sudden, like he thought he actually hurt me. Yeah right. He could never hurt me. I wonder what made him think that?

"Bella I could hu-." He tried to tell me, but I cut him off.

"No, don't finish that sentence. You could never hurt me. Got that. Me and you both now that. Besides you love me too much to anyways." I said with a smirk.

He just laughed it off. "Sure, sure bells."

"Well are you goin' to let me in or just leave me out here? In the cold dark place outside. Hahaha." I said. Turning joking at the end of that sentence.

"Oh, sorry Bells. Come in" he opened the door wider.

When I walked in is saw three guys. One I recognized as Embry, but the other two I could not recognize.

Wait a damn minute these guys must all be taking steroids, cause these guys are buff, even little Embry. Till I notice some one is missing.

"Uh Jake where's Billy?" I ask.

"Oh he's not here right now; he's with Charlie, out fishing. Why, do you need him?" Jake asked. Huh, I must not have noticed Charlie gone this afternoon.

"Uh no, but it would be good to see him again, I'll just hang out with you guys" it took me a sec to remember I didn't know the other people in the room.

"Uh Jake, who are these guys?" I said eyeing the two guys I didn't know, suspiciously.

"Ummm, Bella meet Sam, Jared, and of course you already know Embry. Guys meet Bella." Was he's reply.

"Hey" they said, but Sam, I think was his name, kept looking at me. It was getting pretty creepy. So I just tried to ignore him, as I said, **tried**.

"So Bella…..what brought you here in La Push?" Embry asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, I mean I came to see Jake, but ended up seeing you guys here, not that I don't mind." I said.

"So what do you want to do, since your already here, and we have nothin else to do for a few hours." Jared said.

"Hmmm, we could play…….truth or dare. I don't know, I can't really think of anything."

"Mmhmm sure; ok with you guys? It's better than nuthin." Jake said

"Sure"

"Ok with me."

"Uh huh"

Hmm, I think that last one was Sam, and damn did he have a sexy voice, husky and deep, even though that voice was mixed with other voices, but you could tell that voice anywhere. Awe man and he was super sexy, I wonder how I will keep my hands to my self tonight? He had cloths on of course but that did him no justice to what he had under them. Man those muscles, so lickable. I need to get out of those thoughts. Oh back to the game.

"Umm who goes first?" I ask.

"Me" the hottie asked. Uh…. I mean Sam. "Jake; truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmm…. Jake I dare you to drink toilet water, a whole glass full, all of it." Mr. Hotness said.

Jake looked at him incredulously.

"Seriously, I mean your really going to make Jake drink it like he's some kind of dog, I like it." I replied.

"Bells, you're supposed to be on my side" Jake said faking hurt.

"Nope, nobody said we were on sides." I replied joyfully. "Oh come on, I want to see you drink it. Besides you can't back out." I replied encouragingly, but threateningly.

"Just brush your teeth afterwards. Or you'll have dog breath." Embry said.

"Yeah Jake no one wants to smell your breath." Jared said after Embry.

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it." He said remorsefully. I smiled real big and I swear Sam stop breathing, but I didn't say anything.

Jake got up and went into the kitchen, came back later with a glass in hand. He walked into the bathroom for a second, then came back out with the cup filled to the rim with what my guess was toilet water.

"Oh man I gonna kill you guys for this." Jake murmured.

He took a gulp of the water, and nearly gagged. He look bout ready to give up, but shut his eyes so tight and took another gulp after the other. He downed the thing in less than 5 seconds.

"Gaahhh, I did it, be right back." Jake said shaking his head trying to shake off the taste of toilet water, while walking out of the room to what I'm guessing is to brush his teeth. When he came back, he reformed back in the circle we created.

"Ugh, I'm never doing that again." He replied disgustingly.

"Ok my turn, Bells, truth or dare?" Jake asked

"Jake, you know my answer, dare!"

"Ok I dare you to give Embry a lap dance for three minutes." He said, with a grin on his face thinking he got me.

"Okay, nuthin to much I can't handle." I said watching his face fall a tiny bit, but recovered to its happy face again.

"Sure sure"

I think I heard a growl come from Sam; weird.

We all looked at Sam to see anger written over his face, but I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes. I wonder what that's about, and did he seriously just growl? I think it's a turn on, hold up, where did that come from? But it was so true…..where is this coming from? All I want to do is get closer to him, needing to get closer to him.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts, I turned to Embry. "Where do you want to do this?" I asked him.

"Uh……" he turned to Jake. Jake got up and left the room. When he came back he sat down a chair in the middle of the room, must've brought one from the kitchen, and told him to sit in it.

"Umm, Jake I'm gonna need some up beat music on." I said

"Ok"

He walked over to the stereo and turned it on.

(MOVE, SHAKE, & DROP- song by Flo Rida ft. Pitbull) [Dirty song beware]

Once the song came on, I started moving to the beat. Swinging my hips I started moving around Embry in a sexy manner. Circling around him once, sliding in his lap, I started grinding in him a bit, then sliding off, teasing him. I heard him groan. Giggling, I faced my back to him, swinging and swirling my hips. Turning back around, I put myself between his legs and grinded up against him. Doing this I heard a faint growl, but ignored it, thinking it was part of the song. Grinding into him a bit harder, I felt him put his hands on my hips, grinding them even more, at this, I stepped out of his reach, hearing him whimper, grinning, I straddling him instead. Facing him grinding, swirling, and rotating of my hips, we were both moaning and groaning. He put his hands on my hips again, but this time lightly touching them, making a feather light touch. Him moving his hands up to my shirt, he started lifting it up little by little. Doing this I heard a little louder growl than the last one. Lookin towards Sam, I noticed him by the wall, looks like he was holding himself up against it. With an angry facial expression on his face. When my shirt was up to my bra line, I heard something outside or around me, I couldn't tell, it could have been both, but I couldn't tell what it was. So I went back to teasing Embry, when the door swung open........


End file.
